The Black Sisters
by LoveSecrets
Summary: The Black sisters didn't always hate each other, did they?  Wasn't there a time when they were all close?  The truth revealed.  Story told in Narcissa's point of view.  R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

POV: Narcissa

* * *

I wandered through the hall, waiting for Bella to get back. She started sneaking out the house when she was 14. That's when her drinking started. Every summer, every night, she'd go by Floo Powder to some place (I had no idea where), get drunk, and return home to tell me about the drunk sex she'd had. I felt sad for Bella. She was almost 17, and she continued to do the same thing each night. Andromeda, who had just turned 16, had started sneaking off as well. I didn't know where she was going; all I knew was she didn't return home drunk. She didn't share where she had been, or what she had been up to. It didn't annoy me, really. I didn't like the detail's of Bella's sex life.

I glided down the stairs, and into our family room. The fireplace turned a bright shade of blue, then went black again. Bella stood in the fireplace, holding a bottle of fire-whiskey, laughing. "C-cissy, I just f-fucked the b-best guy," she hiccuped. "Y-you've g-got to g-get l-laid. It's a-amazing." I sighed, the same thing happened every night. I was able to make a potion, which got rid of her hangover, so mother and father never knew where she had been. "W-what a-about y-your L-lucius boyfriend. H-he's older, h-he'd fuck y-you." Bella laughed again. I handed her the potion, claiming it was fire-whiskey. I looked over at her outfit. She was wearing a short black dress; it wasn't really a dress, it was more of a t-shirt. Her eye-liner had been smeared, but her lipstick was still bright red.

After Bella finished the potion, she slumped over tired. Andromeda had been out, too. At that moment, she appeared in the fireplace. She looked the same as she had when she left. Her hair dark brunette hair was still pulled back into a pony-tail, her dress perfectly unharmed. She looked over to Bella. "Rough night?" she guessed. "Let me help you with her." I was glad to have Andromeda with me. "Poor girl," she murmured. "I worry about her. She needs to be more careful, find herself an actual boyfriend."

I nodded in total agreement. I wondered if Andromeda had a boyfriend. We hauled her upstairs, and laid her on her bed. She looked almost peaceful. I went back to my room to get some make-up remover. Andromeda and I had a system. I took off her make up, and Andromeda changed her into pajamas. I made my way back into Bella's bedroom. "Look at the 'knickers' Bella was wearing. They're worst than last nights," Andromeda said in disgust, holding up something that resembled a small piece of black lace. Poor, poor Bella. When I turned 13, a few months ago, Bella gave me a lecture on how important it was for me to lose my virginity soon. I didn't agree with her at all. I knew for a fact that Bella had lost her virginity at 14, but I wasn't sure about Andromeda. We normally shared everything about our lives, but over the past year, Andromeda had become more quiet and self-reserved.

"Andromeda?" I asked, looking up at my older sister. I could tell she hadn't been getting much sleep; there were large, dark circles under her eyes. She looked at me. "Are you still a virgin?" She didn't answer me; she just look at the wall ahead. "Sorry if that was personal. You don't have to answer." Her hazel eyes didn't shine with happiness like they normal did, they looked worried, lost, and confused.

"It's not, we're sisters. We should be able to share this kind of thing. I'm sorry I've been so distant recently. A lot has been going on. Cissy, I'm not a virgin." A tear rolled down her cheek. I didn't understand why she was so sad.

"Andromeda, are you in love with someone?"

"Yes, I am. Promise me something though, Cissy."

I scooted beside her. "Who do you love, Dromeda?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Cissy. I suppose you'll find out soon enough, though. But you gotta promise me, okay?"

Why couldn't she tell me? We were sisters, we were supposed to share everything about our lives. "Andromeda, mother and father don't know about this, do they? You look so scared and afraid. What do I have to promise?"

"I told you, Cissy, I can't tell you any more right now." She sounded upset, and she hardly ever got mad. "Don't rush doing things. You have to be ready, because things can happen; things you can't change, things that will change your life forever. Promise me you'll be smart."

What was she talking about? "Yes, Dromeda, I promise. Something happened, didn't it?"

She nodded; I knew I shouldn't press any farther. I had gotten enough out of her already. I climbed onto Bella's bed and fell asleep. I woke up early, and looked around. Bella was still asleep, mumbling something. Andromeda was awake, I could tell she was crying. She was also rubbing her flat stomach. Was she _pregnant? _No, she couldn't be. Andromeda was too smart to mess up her life like that, and she was only 16. Then again, it was a wonder Bella wasn't pregnant. I thought about what Andromeda made me promise. It did make sense. Having a baby would change anyones life. I climbed out of the bed, but Andromeda took no notice. She was sitting in chair, her legs pulled up close to her body. "Andormeda?" I whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Cissy." Her voice sounded different. I sat in the chair with her.

"No, we need to talk, Dromeda." I wrapped my arm around her.

"Cissy, you're too young to understand this. You wouldn't understand it."

I was just going to have to ask. "Are you pregnant?"

She stared at me, almost horrified. "Y-yes," she whimpered. "Just don't tell anyone."

"I won't Andromeda, but mother and father, and other people, are going to notice your stomach getting bigger. You can't hide it forever. What are you going to do about school?"

"I know, Cissy. I've thought about all of this stuff already. I'm not going back to school. I'm going to go live with my future husband after this." I couldn't believe it. Andromeda was so good at every subject in school; she always received top marks in everything. "Go back to bed, Cissy. You need your rest." I bit my lip so I wouldn't argue with her. I climbed back onto Bella's bed and pretended to be asleep. My sisters' lives were falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

We really were falling apart. I missed the days when we were all little. When I woke up, Andromeda was already gone. Bella was just starting to wake up. "Cissy, I met this guy last night. Merlin, he was great."

"That's nice, Bella," I said absently. I really didn't want to here the story.

"I think he's the one, Cissy. You know, the one you spend forever with. He's super cute." I looked up from the book I was reading. Did Bella really say she met someone she actually wants to date? "He was so nice, really great in bed, too. He asked me to met him tomorrow at the same place. He's in his last year at Hogwarts, too. Oh, and he's in Slytherin." I was so happy for Bella. She needed a guy.

"That's great, Bella! I'm so happy for you. Maybe you could invite him to the ball your having."

"Yeah, I'll do that," Bella said, getting up to look at herself in the mirror. "Do my tits look bigger, Cissy? I've been trying to make them bigger. You're so lucky you have a perfect body."

I would never understand Bella. She had gained a little bit of weight, but it didn't make her chest any bigger. "Yeah, they do," I lied. I wanted to know more about her boyfriend, but she didn't seem willing to talk about it. Bella was normally so open about guys. "Bella, can I talk to you about something important?"

Bella went into older sister mode. She came back to the bed, and sat next to him. "Of course you can, Cissy. What do you need to talk about?"

I couldn't tell Bella that Andromeda was pregnant, but I was really worried about her. "It's just Andromeda. She's been so distant recently. We used to talk all the time, but now she just reads books or is gone visiting someone. And, she never says who she's with. I'm just so worried about her." I looked at Bella, a worried look on my face. Bella seemed unalarmed, almost as though she didn't care about Dromeda.

"She's fine, I bet she's just in love. She's just too embarrassed to say who it is. Don't worry about her, Cissy."

I was so tempted to tell Bella what had happened. I just nodded, and went back to the book I was reading. Would Andromeda really leave school? Couldn't she just give the baby away? Then again, if I was pregnant, I wouldn't give away my baby. Andromeda had never wanted children though. When we talked about our futures, Bella always talked about becoming a Death Eater and marrying the Dark Lord, I always talked about marrying a rich pure-blood and having lots of children, and Andromeda becoming a spell and charms inventor.

"CISSY!" Bellatrix called from downstairs, interrupting my thoughts. "It's time to go dress shopping! You better hurry, Cissy, or I'll kick your ass later!" I sighed, Bella could be so rude. I made my way downstairs. "It took you long enough. Come on now, Andromeda is already at the fucking shop!"

We went by Floo Powder to the shop. A chubby wizard greeted us. "Hello, hello, what can I do for you beautiful ladies today?"

"We want ball gowns," Bella snapped. The man seemed taken aback, and just pointed us towards the dresses. "What color dress are you going to get, Cissy?"

I looked around at all the beautiful dresses. I loved it here; I almost wished I could buy every dress. I most defiantly had enough Galleons, but I would never get a chance to wear all the dresses. "I'm not sure yet. What are you two getting?" I asked my sisters.

"Black, of course," Bella answered; she had already started going though the dresses. I looked over to Andromeda, who just shrugged, and started looking through dresses. After about two hours, the three of us met in the dressing room. "I'm going first, you guys have to see the dress I picked out!" Bella announced. Andromeda and I sat on the couch and waited for Bella to come out. I had found 4 dresses, so had Andromeda. I assumed Bella had only found one. After a few minutes, Bella appeared wearing her dress. I looked over to Andromeda, who didn't look pleased with the dress. "Don't you two love it?"

The dress was completely black. It was long and touched the floor in the back, but in the front, the dress was cut so short it barely covered her crotch. Bella's breasts were about to pop out. The dress was held up by a silver chain on each shoulder. I loved the back of the dress, but the front was awful. There was no way mother and father would like it, but they were there, so it didn't matter to Bella. "It's okay, Bella. Don't you want something that covers you more, though?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "Of course, I don't. Rodolphus is coming to the ball! He has to see me in _this _dress."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Bella, you were telling me that he liked you for you, not what you two did in bed. You're beautiful without that dress." I nodded in agreement. Bella had the Black family looks. She was beautiful, but she just didn't see it.

"Well, I'm getting this dress, and I'm wearing it to the ball. It is _my _ball, not yours. Go try on your dresses, Andromeda."

The first dress Andromeda came out in was a very light pink dress. The dress fell to the floor. It had a large hoop skirt, and was made out of light pink lace. The stomach area had a pink flower pattern on it, and the bust of the dress had a pink ribbon outlining. "Not the right dress," Bella commented.

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "You're right, I'm not sure what made me pick this one." She went back into the dressing room. The next dress was better than the one before. It was dark red, and fell below the floor. The matterial was folded until it reached her hips. Then, the fabric became tight, showing off her small stomach. There were shiny jewels on the stomach area of the dress, and stopped right below her chest.

Bella shook her head. "No. The fabric's too dark, it makes your hair look bad." Andromeda looked slightly annoyed. Bella must have noticed. "It's not bad, though. Why don't you try on the next one?" Andromeda pulled the curtain across her fitting room. The next dress she came out in was the prettiest so far. It was a lighter shade of red, and the hoop skirt was quite wide. There was a golden lace trimming around the bottom of the dress. The lace was also on some parts of the hoop skirt, and all over the stomach area. The lace stopped right below her chest. "I love this one, Dromeda. Let's see the last one, but I totally love this one," Bella said.

"Bella, you're not picking the dress. It's your ball, but it's my dress," Andromeda said. Bella was quite bossy, probably because she was the oldest. I wouldn't have argued with Bella, but that was something special about Andromeda. Bella glared and nodded, most likely not wanting to cause a scene. The last dress that Andromeda tried on was my favorite. It was dark green and a sparkly silver. It was also long. The dress had a medium sized hoop skirt, that was ruffled and had a few silver designs on it. The dress was supported by two, glittering, silver straps on each shoulder. The straps went down, and met in the middle and went down to her waist. Once it got down to her waist, the silver strip looped around to the back of the dress.

"I love it, Dromeda. This one is my favorite," Bella gushed.

"You look really beautiful, Dromeda," I added.

"Thanks, guys. I think I'm going to get this one. It's my favorite. You want to try on your dresses now, Cissy?"

I didn't like my sisters criticizing my dresses. Bella could be rather harsh. I didn't take judgement well. I took my four dresses and went into the dressing room. The first dress I tried on was a light creme colored dress. It was made of all shades of creme silk, and was strapless. It hugged my body, showing off my wonderful figure. It had diamond dress over most of it. I stepped out of the dressing room, wondering what my sisters would think.

"I hate you, Cissy," Bella pouted. "This dress looks so great on you."

"You look beautiful, Cissy," Andromeda added.

It wasn't my favorite dress, but they did seem to like it a lot. I went back into the dressing room to try on the next one. The next one was also creme colored, but it was a bit more overdone. It was probably my least favorite. I wasn't even sure why I had picked it up. It had a hooped skirt which was a darker creme color, and was made out of silk, lace, and some strand flowery decoration that went down the sides. From the waist up, the dress was made with tight fitting silk, that also showed off my figure. I stepped out of the dressing room. Andromeda didn't comment on this one; I could tell she didn't like it.

"Cissy, that dress is really ugly, but, of course, you made it beautiful. I defiantly like the first one better. You should try on the hot pink one next," Bella suggested.

I went back into the dressing room. The hot pink one was okay. It was probably my second favorite. The hot pink dress had a large hooped skirt that was ruffled at some parts. At those parts, there was a small, sparkling, detailed silver shape. The top part of the dress was tight, and was decorated with the sparkling silver. The dress was strapless and made out of sateen. I walked out of the dressing room to see Andromeda smiling. "This is my favorite, Cissy. You look so gorgeous! I wish I were you."

Bella didn't seem too pleased with it. "I like it, you look good in it. But, tell me this, will your boyfriend, Lucius be there?"

"Yes, he will. Why?"

"Then don't get this one. The dress makes your tits look small."

"Bella!" Andromeda scolded. "That doesn't matter. If he truly likes her, which I'm sure he does, he won't care how large or small her chest is."

"Yes, but Cissy should care. Try on the last one now."

I went back into the dressing room. Trying on dresses sure did get tiring. I had skipped breakfast and lunch, and I was starting to feel light headed. The last dress was, by far, my favorite. It was a very dark shade of blue, and it made my hair look a shimmering shade of white, and my eyes looked a sharper ice blue. The dress had some ruffles. There were some diamonds in spread apart clusters on the bottom half of the gown. From the waist up, the silk was folded over bit by bit, giving it an almost wrinkled affect. There was a silver design on the chest area that started on the middle of section of my breasts and went down to the bottom of my chest; getting smaller as it went down. The dress was strapless, and showed my figure perfectly. I stepped out of the dressing room, and looked at my sisters.

"Oh Merlin! Cissy, you're fucking perfect. This is the best dress I've ever seen on you," Bella said, still staring at me.

"You look like a goddess, Narcissa. You have to get this one," Andromeda said.

We all went to check out our dresses. We decided to go shoe shopping tomorrow. I couldn't wait to get a pair of shoes to match my dress.


	3. Chapter 3

We went out to eat dinner, after shopping. Bella and Dromeda went to their rooms. I was so curious about where they went. More than anything, I wanted to know who Andromeda was in love with. I crept downstairs, and hid behind the sofa. It felt like hours, but it was about 30, when Bella finally came out. She normally left the house first, and came back later than Andromeda. Bella came down the stairs wearing red pumps that had to be about 7 inches. I wasn't quite sure how she wasn't falling over. She had a black wrap on, heavy eyeliner, and bright red lip stick. Her hair was down, perfectly curly.

"Rodolphus's house," Bella spoke clearly; she disappeared into the fire. I was happy that she wasn't going off to another party, maybe she'd get married to the Rodolphus guy. Mother had always said there was something special about your first love. I sat for another 30 minutes, then I heard the stairs creak. Andromeda was wearing some strange outfit. She had on a black - I think it's called - tank top. With jeans that were cut short, showing almost all of her legs. I think they're called shorts. She normally didn't wear make-up, but it looked like she had on some mascara and lip-gloss.

She picked up some Floo Powder, and clearly said, "Teddy Tonks' Backyard." She then disappeared into the fire. I climbed onto the sofa and lay there. Who was Teddy Tonks? It had to be her boyfriend, there wasn't much doubt about that. Why was she dressed up in muggle clothes, then? She couldn't be dating a mud-blood; there was no way anyone in the family would allow it. Maybe she just liked wearing muggle clothes. I got up from the sofa, lit a candle, and went to my father's study. I locked the door once I was inside, not like that was much good.

I searched around his study until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a book called _Pure-Bloods: Power, What They Diverse. _I knew what the last three pages of the book had; names of every pure-blood witch or wizard. I flipped to the very back of the book, and went to the T section. There were only 13 names under T, and none of them were Tonks. What if she wasn't even dating a wizard? What if it was just a muggle boy? I knew that wasn't possible though. Andromeda would never have had a chance to meet a muggle boy. I put the book back in it's rightful spot, and went back to living room to wait for my sisters to return.

There was a flash of light and Andromeda appeared. "Cissy, what are you doing over on the sofa? Why aren't you in bed?"

I glared at her. "Why are you questioning me? You're the one that's dressed in muggle clothing, and who's Teddy Tonks?"

Andromeda must have forgotten about the muggle clothing she was wearing. "It's nothing. I just had to make a trip, see a friend. Teddy is just a friend I met at Hogwarts. He's muggle-born so I had to wear muggle clothing."

I still didn't believe her, but I wasn't going to let her know that. "Okay. I believe you. I'm going to wait for Bella to get home. I'll see you later on, then?"

Andromeda shook her head. "Yeah, be sure to get some sleep." It bugged me when she acted like a mother. I supposed she'd make a good one, but I wasn't her child. We were only three years apart.

I felt like I waited years for Bella to get home. I even think I fell asleep at some point. Finally, the fire blazed a shade of blue, and Bella appeared. She must have left her wrap at Rodolphus's house because she was only wearing a red lacy bra and a red lacy thong. I handed her a blanket, and she smiled at me. "Thanks, Cissy. I went to see Rodolphus. I swear he's amazing. We did oral, it was amazing." I made a grossed out face. "Right, sorry. Anyway, he's a totally nice guy. He just turned 17 a few days ago. Did you know he's already joined the Dark Lord? I was so surprised, I can't wait to join him. I think we're going to get married."

I smiled at her. She needed a good guy in her life. The ball was only a week away, so I'd get to met him soon enough and make sure he was okay. "That would be really great, Bella. I'm glad you found someone you love. It's better than you going to all those parties. Where did you go, anyway?"

"To the parties, you mean? Just who ever was having a party that night. I always got an owl saying where the next one was held. I though about holding one here, but I didn't like the thought of some wizard or witch putting a spell on mother and father."

Bella seemed more talkative now. I wondered if it was because she spent a lot of time with Lucius. I yawned. "I'm going to bed, Bella. I'll see you in the morning." We parted ways, as we got to our rooms. I hadn't slept in my bed for a few days now, and it was nice to sleep somewhere I was used to.

"Cissy." I felt someone shaking me; I groaned. "Cissy." I just wanted to sleep. "CISSY!" I was sure it what Bellatrix who just screamed into my ear. "Get up, it's already 3. We have to get some shoes for the ball. If you don't hurry up we'll just have to go without you."

I sat up quickly, there was no way I was going to miss out on shopping. "Okay, okay. Give me ten minutes and I'll be down by the fireplace," I said, already changing into some robes. We went by Floo Powder to the shoe shop.

"Welcome, dearies. I haven't see you in a long time, Narcissa," the plump witch at the shoe store greeted us. It was true; I hadn't gone to the store in forever. I just hadn't had a need for shoes recently. I smiled at her, as Bella yanked me away. I had a feeling I was her favorite out of my sisters. Andromeda was already looking at some flats. I wasn't sure if I wanted flats or shoes with a little bit of heel. Mother normally didn't let me wear heels. Bella was picking up a pair of heels that had to have been 7 or 8 inches.

I found a pair of heels that I liked, and they matched my dress perfectly. The shoes were about 3 inches, and were made out of a leather that was a dark shade of blue, almost black. I took my pair over to show Andromeda. She approved of the pair. She showed me hers, which were about 2 inches high, and were silver with sparkles. I loved her pair of shoes. We wondered over to where Bellatrix was. She looked up from a few pairs of shoes.

"I found three pairs, but I can't decided which one. The first one was clear, and had to be about 8 inches. I didn't really care for that pair much. The next pair was black, and was 9 inches, and tied just above the ankles. I thought they were much too slutty for a ball. So did Andromeda, and she voiced her opinion on it. The last pair were black as well, and was about 11 inches. They had two straps, and the straps were covered in silver studs. "I'm going to get all three, but wear the last pair to the ball. Rodolphus says he likes me in heels, so I'll just wear the other two pairs around him." Andromeda and Bellatrix gotten into a conversation about boys, and left me behind to buy the shoes. I didn't mind though; the plump witch that worked at the shoe store gave me a cookie, which made my day better. I never got sweets at home.

Once we got home, we all went up to Bella's room to talk. We've done this ever since we were little. I always found comfort in it; knowing that I'd always have my sisters with me when I needed them. "I can't wait till the ball, and you two can finally meet Rodolphus! He's so good looking. I'm so in love with him."

Andromeda and I exchanged smiles. "So, when's your all's wedding," Andromeda teased. Bella smiled and laughed along. I was sitting on the floor, whilst Bella and Dromeda were up on the bed. Sometimes I felt so different from them. Both of them had the dark brown to black curly hair. I had gotten my mother's platinum blonde hair, which I was sort of glad about. I just wanted to be more like my sisters.

Bella looked over to me. "Come sit on the bed with us, Cissy. We want to here more about this Lucius boy. He's coming to the ball, right? And, he's older boy. I bet you two look so cute together. You're just growing up so fast, Cissy." I laughed at Bella. She could be so eccentric sometimes. "Oh, wait! You girls will get to meet Rodolphus tomorrow at Saturday brunch."

Andromed and I exchanged upset looks. Saturday was the one day our father had off work, and we all had brunch together as a family. Family meaning only people with the last name of Black were invited. Rodolphus was just some boy Bella liked. "Do mother and father know about this," I asked, my eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Oh yes, they do. They think it's about time I get married, too. Mother got proposed to at 16, and married at 17. She expects one of us to follow in her footsteps." Bella looked at me. "You probably will, Cissy. You're so gorgeous, what guy wouldn't want you? You want to start a family, so you might as well start young. She thinks Rodolphus is propose soon." I couldn't help the excited look in Bella's face; the sparkle in her eyes.

It was time to go to bed before we knew it. Andromeda and I left Bella's room and headed to our own. I laid in bed for a few hours, then decided I couldn't sleep. I lit a candle and made my way downstairs to find a house-elf to make me tea and give me a massage. I walked passed the living room I heard Bella talking. Who was she talking to. I listening closer. "No, we can't do it on the good sofa. Let's just go up to my room."

Rodolphus, I thought. "What if we get caught? I don't think your parents would like me very much."

"Oh since when were you such a baby. Come on, trying not to get caught is more fun. I think mother would notice if her sofa was all messed up. Don't worry about my parents. They already love you." Bellatrix began to pull him off the sofa. I tried to back up silently, but my nightgown got caught. Bella pulled out her wand. "Who's there?"

"It's N-Narcissa."

Bellatrix wasn't wearing much, just a simple thong and nothing else. I adverted my eyes from her. Bella threw a blanket over herself. I looked back up at her. "Cissy, what are you doing out of bed? It's late."

I sighed. Of course, I wasn't allowed to be out of bed, but she could be. "I just couldn't sleep, so I can down here to get a house-elf to make me some tea." I looked over to Rodolphus. He was rather good looking. He had slightly curly brown hair. Rodolphus seemed intimidating.

"You might as well meet Rodolphus now," Bella said, gesturing for Rodolphus to come forward. He almost seemed nervous to met me. We shook hands, that was when I noticed how much taller he was than me and Bella. Bella and I were both quite tall. Rodolphus must have been at least 6'5. Neither one of us said anything. "Well," Bella said, dropping the blanket and pressing her body against Rodolphus, "we'll be in my room. See you later, Cissy."

I made my way around to the kitchen to get some tea. I couldn't wait till Saturday brunch, so I could actually get know Rodolphus.


	4. Chapter 4

After getting a massage and drinking some tea, I went up to bed. I must have gone to bed late because Andromeda had to wake me up. "Come on, Cissy, get up. We only have an hour and a half till brunch." Even though it seemed like a long time, it wasn't. We were expected to have on nice dresses, our hair be done perfectly, and the same went for our make-up. Andromeda did my make-up and hair for me, which saved me sometime. I finally picked out a short white dress. Well, it went to my knees, but my parents considered that short.

I went outside to the garden, where the brunch was always served. "Hello, Narcissa, sweetie," my mother greeted me, kissing my cheek. "Are you looking forward to meeting Bellatrix's boyfriend? I think he got here about an hour ago, but I haven't met him yet."

An hour ago was such a lie. I bet mother thought Bella was still a virgin. "Oh, yes. I'm looking forward to meeting him. I'm sure he'll be great, if Bella likes him." My mother nodded, and then went off to greet Andromeda. I took a seat next to my father, who didn't say anything; he was a quiet man. After talking to my mother, Andromeda came and sat down beside me.

"I wonder what Bella's going to wear," Andromeda whispered to me. Last time Bella had worn a dress that resembled a top to brunch. My parents weren't happy about that, but they ignored it. "Mother isn't going to be happy about it." I nodded in agreement, looking for Bella. Bella walked out a few minutes later, holding Rodolphus's hand. She was wearing a short pink satin dress. I could tell my parents didn't like it, but they didn't comment on it. Rodolphus was wearing a suit, which, I'm sure, pleased my parents.

He shook both my parents hands. Bella sat down across from Andromeda, and Rodolphus sat beside Bella. My mother sat next to Bella, on the other side of her, next to my father. My father clapped his hands, and the house-elves brought out food. My mother and I put a few things on our plate; we were the only ones in the family that paid attention to how much we ate. Rodolphus was putting food on Bella's plate for her. I noticed that Andromeda had more food on her plate than normal, and she kept on looking down at her stomach. I knew things were going to become very different, very soon.

"So, Rodolphus, tell us a little a bit about yourself," my father said.

"I like to play Quidditch. I'm on the Slytherin team as a beater. I plan to work in the ministry, and promote pure-blood ruling." My parents smiled at that. They hated mud-bloods more than anything else. Andromeda shifted in her seat uncomfortably. I knew she was in love with someone that wasn't a pure-blood, and her child wasn't going to be a pure-blood for sure. I looked over at Bella. She seemed unaware of almost everything besides Rodolphus.

"Don't forget, Rod. You're also _already _a Death Eater. I think that's so amazing. I can't wait to join." Bella had wanted to be a Death Eater for as long as I could remember. My parents had never been too fond of the idea. They liked everything the Dark Lord stood for, but they didn't want Bella getting hurt. My parents stiffened a little at what Bella had said. My mom tried to change the subject to something a bit more pleasant.

"So, Bella, you and Rodolphus are going to the ball together. Narcissa, you and Lucius are going. What about you, Andromeda? There got to be some guy that you like."

Bella laughed. "Of course there is, mother. She's been so quiet and self-reserved recently; it's quite obvious that she's in love. She won't say who it is, though." I could tell Andromeda was uncomfortable. Her already pale skin was paler. She tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Ooh," my mother said happily, "who is it?"

Andromeda looked down at her plate, then to her stomach, then back to her plate. "Uh, I don't like anyone at the moment. I've just been so, erm, focused on school work, I haven't found the time to date anyone." Bella gave me a "she's so lying" look. I tried to ignored it.

My mother frowned. "Oh, well, I suppose I can find someone for you to go with."

Andromeda looked slightly angry. "No! I mean, I'll just dance with a few guys at the ball. You know, get to know some of the men there." My mother seemed satisfied with the answer, and nodded. I wondered when Andromeda would announce her pregnancy. Rodolphus and my father were discussing a pure-blood wizarding society, and Bella joined in after a few minutes. My mother and I listened to what they were saying and agreed with everything they were saying. I don't think anyone other than me noticed that Andromeda had nothing to say on the topic.

The rest of brunch flew by. My father and Rodolphus got along quite well. Mother and I talked about hairstyles for the ball, and Andromeda just sat there doing nothing. I knew my family was going to change soon. Bella would be out of the house, possible married, and Andromeda would have a child and live in the house or get kicked out. It would most likely be the latter. I didn't like change, and I most defiantly didn't want it to happen. After brunch, Bella went over to Rodolphus's house, leaving me alone with Dromeda.

We sat together on her bed, each reading a book. I looked up at her. "Dromeda, did you like Rodolphus?" She seemed to be in her own world. The circles under her eyes were bigger and darker than ever before.

"He seemed. . . okay, I suppose. I didn't pay him much attention. Bella's happy with him, so that's good."

She sounded different. Like it didn't matter; that frustrated me. I wanted to go back to a time when we could actually talk about things. Now everything was so secretive between us. "Yeah, I thought he was nice. Mother and father seemed to like him, father especially." I decided to push it. "I liked what he said about pure-bloods ruling society, I think that's the way wizarding society should be run. It's much better, you know."

"No, Cissy, I don't know. I don't think you know, either. You're much to young, we both are. We should still be clueless, and have fun in life."

I felt angry at Andromeda. Why did she have to be like that? "Ugh, just forget it. I don't know why we even talk anyone, you're so damn secretive. I don't even know you anymore. You're just sulking around, thinking you can handle this all by yourself. But, you know what? You can't. I bet your in love with a mud-blood, and mother and father will disown you once they figure it out. You and the muggle boy will live out of the streets for the rest of your lives, struggling to raise your child. No one will help you, I sure as hell won't." I had jumped up from her bed, and was about to run to my room. I just felt so angry.

Andromeda had tears in her eyes. I had never made her cry. I wasn't even sure if Bella had made her cry before. "C-Cissy, p-please. I-I didn't m-mean it!" She had gotten up from the bed, too, and was rushing towards me.

I sighed, I didn't like seeing her upset. I had overreacted and I knew it. "I'm sorry, Andromeda. I was just frustrated, I didn't mean to get that mad. I-it just happened."

"It's okay, Cissy, I understand. Maybe I should just tell you what's going on. It would be simpler, just to tell you." I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore. I had a feeling she really was in love with a mud-blood.

"Not yet, Dromeda. Let's wait till after the ball. Think about how you want to tell me, because you're going to have to tell Bella too. You two are closer, she should know too. I already have a feeling about _what _you love. J-just wait."

She nodded. I picked up my book, and went back to my room to get away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry, I don't have any pictures of the dresses or hairstyles, but I do have some pictures of the make-up styles each girl had. To see the look, go to smashbox .com Once there, click on "get the look." _

_Andromeda's Make-up: Naked Beauty_

_Bellatrix's Make-up: Evening Seductress_

_Narcissa's Make-up: Juicy Berry Lips_

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_

_

* * *

_

It was 7 hours before the ball, and my family was nervous. Everything had to go perfectly; of course it would, we had so many house-elves working for us. "Cissy, Dromeda and I are ready to do your hair. I went into Bella's bathroom and sat down in the "hair chair." Neither one of them had their hair done yet, but mine always took the longest to do. "Let's try a bun first," Bella said, curling my hair. After my hair was curled, Bella put it up into a beautiful bun. The curls stuck out of the bun, making it look almost sloppy, but still classy and beautiful. I liked. "Let's try one other thing," Bella ordered, ripping my hair out of the bun.

Bella was never gentle with what she did. This time she used bigger curls, gave my hair a little poff on the top, and pulled the hair on the sides of my face back; my hair fell down my back in platinum waves. A few curls fell in front of my face. I liked this so much better than the last one, and so did Bella and Dromeda. "This one is so much prettier, Cissy," Andromeda exclaimed. Bella nodded in agreement.

"Come on Dromeda, Cissy and I are going to work on yours now." We did Andromeda's almost the same as mine. Her hair was a little less curled though, but the style made her hair seem lighter. "There, it's perfect. My turn. I want mine up in a bun," Bella demanded.

Andromeda and I both straightened her hair, then curled it with bigger, farther apart curls. Then, we pulled it back into a sloppy, but classic bun, leaving her side bangs out of the bun. "Ooh, wow. You two did great. Rodolphus is going to love my hair." For the past two days, all that Dromeda and I had heard about was Rodolphus. It was staring to get annoying, but we weren't going to tell her today; it was her birthday. "Make up time! Who wants to go first?" I had no problem with make up, Andromeda, on the other hand, hated make-up.

"I'll go first," Andromeda grumbled. "Let's just get the over with." Bella sat her in the chair and started her make-up. She put a little bit of bronzer, a little bit of brown eyeliner on the top lids, a little bit of mascara, some eyeshadow that almost matched her skin tone, and a little bit of lipgloss. It showed Andromeda's natural beauty; she looked gorgeous. "Ooh, Bella, thank you. I actually like this." Bella smirked with satisfaction.

"You next, Cissy," Bella said, throwing me into the chair. Bella some concealer on my face, then foundation, then a light blush. She then put some black eyeliner on the top and bottom, with a little bit of eye shadow, to complete the smokey eye look. Then she put a nice shade of pink lipstick on my lips, and put gloss over it to make it a little bit more sparkly. I also had on some mascara. I looked beautiful.

"I love it, Bella! I'll do yours now." I told her. She sat in her chair, looking happily at her reflection. I knew that Bella liked make-up, and a lot of it. I started with foundation primer, concealer, foundation, and powder. She looked like a goddess already. Then, I used some bronzer and a nice shade of blush. I used lid primer, black and gray eyeshadow, black eyeliner on both lids, and three different kinds of mascara. I used lip plumper on her lips, that turned her lips a nice, light shade, and then I put on a little bit of a light lipgloss.

"Ooh, Cissy. It's perfect. I love it. We should probably go get our jewelry on now," Bella told us, leading us, from her bathroom, into her closet where she had kept the jewelry for the ball. She handed us each a diamond necklace, and matching earrings. After that, Bella checked her watch. "Okay, the ball starts in two hours, at 5. We should probably get our gowns on, head over to our ballroom area, and make sure the house-elves are setting everything up correctly."

Our parents had a ballroom built about 3 miles away from our house. It also had a kitchen and dining area. We helped each other into the dresses, and headed out. Once we got there, Bella had to make sure everything on the outside looked good. Once she was satisfied, we went directly into the ballroom. There were multiple fancy chandelier hanging up. The ballroom was defiantly done well. I couldn't tell if Bella liked it, though. She had a disgusted look on her face. "It smells like house-elf in here," Bella grumbled. After a minute, I realized what she said was true. Bella looked over to Andromeda. "Dromeda, give my your bag."

"Why do you need it," Andromeda asked, clutching her bag tightly.

"Just give it here. You must have some perfume in it," Bella said, yanking the bag out of Andromeda's hand. After a minute, Bella pulled out a small bottle of what looked like perfume. "Who's Ralph Lauren? Is it your boyfriend? Why'd he put his name on the bottle?" Bella asked. It was strange, why would anyone put their name on a perfume bottle? Andromeda looked like she was trying not to laugh. We both stared at her.

"Oh, it's just a type of perfume. You can use it if you like. It smells rather nice."

Bella sprayed a little bit on her wrist, and wrinkled her nose. "Dromeda, go home and get the large bottle of perfume on my dresser. It's much nicer than this."

Andromeda sighed, and left the room without another word. "Come on, Cissy, let's go to the kitchen's and see how the food is." I followed her into the kitchen. A minute later, Andromeda walked into the room, carrying a large bottle of perfume. "HOUSE-ELVES, GET YOUR STUPID ASSES OUT HERE!" Bella screamed. Dromeda and I winced at how loud Bellatrix had just screamed. 15 house-elves walked out to where we are. Bella snatched the bottle out of Andromeda's hand, and started spraying the house-elves with the perfume. Bella managed to get perfume in three or four of the house-elves eyes. She, then, proceeded to spray the whole place with perfume.

It wasn't too overpowering, and smelled sweetly. "Thirety minutes till the guests arrive. Rodolphus is going to be here in 10. You two," Bella said, looking at me and Andromeda, "go busy yourselves with something. Make sure _everything _perfect. Do you understand?"

Andromeda glared. "Bellatrix, we aren't house-elves, we understand what you're saying. Quite clearly as a matter of fact. We'll make sure all the napkins in the dining hall are placed to your liking. We'll see you in 20 minutes to greet the guest," Andromeda said dully, pulling me along after her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, Cissy," Andromeda said. "We have to go and greet people. You can leave once Lucius gets there, but you need to greet a few people." I nodded in agreement and followed Andromeda out to the large front doors. "Ugh, where is Bella?"

I looked around, and found her pressed up against the wall, making out with Rodolphus. "Dromeda, she's right over there," I said, pointing at the two bodies that were gulled together. Andromeda shook her head and walked over to them. A minute later, we were all standing there greeting people. Finally Lucius arrived. "Hello, Lucius," I said, smiling at him. He stared at me as though he had never see me before.

"Y-you look. . . wow." I wanted to laugh. He seemed so shocked. It was funny to see him so dressed up in a very expensive suit.

"Come on, let's go dance. See you, Dromeda. Bye, Bella, Rodolphus." It was weird saying his name now. I wasn't sure if I like it. I felt like I was losing Bella. I pulled Lucius onto the dance floor; he was a surprisingly good dancer. "So, how's your summer been so far?"

"Good, good. Rather boring. My parents want to go to some place in Asia, but I'm trying to talk them out of it. We've gone for the past three years, it's rather boring. Do you have any summer plans?"

I thought for a moment. I wasn't quite sure. We went to France every year, but we normally took a trip somewhere else as well. "I know we're going to France, but other than that I'm not quite sure. My family's sort of falling apart at the moment. There's just so much going on." It was nice to be able to talk to Lucius about my family; I had been dying to tell someone, anyone really.

"France sounds nice. Oh, I'm sorry to hear about your family. If you don't mind me asking; what's making your family fall apart?"

"Just my sisters. Bella's probably going to be leaving the house. Andromeda's, well, just, erm, messed up."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

We talked and danced for about an hour. At 6:37, a large black and white cake was brought out. This was the time Bella was born, and she was official 17. She blew out the candles and cake was cut for everyone. I avoided it, not wanting to gain any weight. After a few more hours of dancing, drinking (for some people), and talking, the party ended. I gathered by my sisters near the kitchens.

"It was so much fun," Bella said, smiling.

It was strange; I had only seen Bella when she cut her cake, and then she disappeared. "Where were you, Bella? I never saw you. Well, only when you were cutting the cake, but you had to be there for that."

Bella laughed. "Oh, Rodolphus and I had a party of our own in the kitchens." I would never understand her. It was her own ball, and she did something that she could do any night other night.

"At least you two had fun," Andromeda made a face. "Mother made me dance with at least seven different wizards. It was so boring. I didn't even know, or like, any of them. My feet are killing me. Can we get home now?" Andromeda had never been the dancing type; she was much too clumsy. I looked around at the ballroom. It was a total wreak. Bottles of fire-whiskey were on the floor, and some other things. It had turned out more like a crazy dance party than a ball.

"Cissy, that Lucius boy of yours was cute. Tall too," Bella commented. I just nodded and followed Andromeda, who was already walking home. Bella looked over to see where had no. "Are you two witches or not?" She called after us. "Just do side-along apperation with me." Andromeda froze. I knew should couldn't do that. Apperation was bad for a witch that was pregnant. I walked over to Bella and linked arms with her.

"I-I think I'm going to take a walk. You know, get some fresh air. It was quite a night," Andromeda lied.

Bella stamped her foot on the ground, clearly annoyed. "You _just _said your feet were killing you. Now you want to walk?" Andromeda had already taken off her shoes, and dangled them clearly above her head. "Fine, Cissy and I'll walk with you. We don't talk much anymore." We walked a few meters to where she was standing; it was hard to see because it so dark. "So," Bella prodded, "who's the lucky guy? There's got to be _someone _you're in love with. I've never seen you in such a state."

Andromeda looked nervously down at her stomach; it was too dark for Bella to tell that she had done so. Bella's wand lit up to give us a little light. "Well, so what if I do?"

"Ooh, who's the lucky guy?" Bella giggled.

"Oh my, Merlin, remember when we used to swim in the lake when we were little," Andromeda said, trying desperately to change the subject. I remembered the lake quite well. When we were little, we used to spend our summers swimming in the lake. It was probably my favorite summer memory. The distraction seemed to work for Bella.

"Yeah, I do. Come on," Bella said, grabbing our wrist, pulling us over towards the lake. She stripped down her bra and panties (which were almost non-existent), and did a swan dive into the water. "It's only kinda cold. Come on, get in." I took off my dress, shoes, necklace, and earrings, and dove into the water. It was much colder than Bella had said, I almost screamed. After a few minutes, I got used to the ice cold feeling; it was almost nice. "Get in, Andromeda. It's nice." Andromeda took off her dress, and dove in as well. We must have swam for hours, by the time we got out, the sun almost up. We rushed home, and got a few hours of sleep.

We had all fallen asleep on Bella's bed. I yawned, and rolled over. Bella was already awake, messing around with her wand. I got up from the bed, and sat next to Bella. Andromeda woke up shortly after that, clutching her stomach in pain. "Bathroom," she mumbled, running into the bathroom. Bella and I got up and followed her into the bathroom. Andromeda sat by the toilet, vomiting like crazy. I knew that it was probably morning sickness, but Bella didn't even know that Andromeda was pregnant.

"Dromeda," Bella said, pulling Andromeda's hair back as she vomited again, "are you okay? Did you eat too much at the party?"

Andromeda stood up, clutching the granite counter-top. "Y-yes, I believe I did. I'm g-going to go lay down for a little while." Bella nodded, and looked at me. I tried to look innocent.

I tried to walk after Andromeda, but Bella grabbed onto my wrist and wouldn't let go. "Cissy, you know something I don't. You're no good at hiding secrets. I want to know what it is," Bella said, pointing her wand at my throat. I wouldn't put it past her to kill, or seriously injure, me.

"I don't know anything, Bella." Bella looked into my eyes. After a minute, she broke her stare and put her wand away.

"Yes, fine. I believe you, but I don't believe Andromeda. She didn't eat too much at the party, she only had one slice of cake."

"Maybe she got a stomach bug," I said, trying to make up something believable.

The next few months of summer break continued with Andromeda throwing up every morning. Her stomach was getting noticeably bigger, and she was wearing the baggiest clothes I had ever seen. Bella knew something was up, but didn't voice her opinion. I worried about what would happen to both my sisters; if I would be the only one that turned out normally.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, and looked out my window. The sun shone brightly into my room, reminding me it was the last day of summer break. I sighed, and slipped on a light pink dress. Bella had been out all night, and I had never seen her return. There was a loud knock on the door; so loud I dropped the tube of mascara I was holding. "CISSY! CISSY! CISSY!" It was Bella. "I'M COMING IN, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO." I got up from my vanity, and opened the door. Bella was happier than I had ever seen her. Her happiness seemed to light up her face, showing off her beauty more than normal. "Cissy! Guess what I just got!"

"What?" I asked excitedly. It was rare to hear Bella this way.

Bella thrust out her hand, showing off a large diamond ring. I squealed. "He did it! He finally asked me to marry him! Our wedding's going to to be this upcoming summer, isn't fabulous?" I nodded. "I already told Andromeda, but she didn't seem too excited, she looked grim, really."

I realized that Andromeda had never told us who got her pregnant, and who she was seeing. Bellatrix didn't even know that she was pregnant. "I told mother and father. They're so happy for me. They wanted the wedding to be sooner, but there wouldn't be time for the plans and all."

I looked out my door to see Andromeda walking towards my room. She looked rather sad and upset. "I'm calling a family meeting, you two can go downstairs." The circles under her eyes looked worse than ever. Bella gave a "what the fuck is her problem" look, then pulled me down the stairs. My parents were already sitting on the couch, looking as confused as Bella was. I had a feeling Andromeda was going to tell us that she wasn't returning to Hogwarts, and that she was pregnant. Andromeda walked down to where we were all sitting.

She cleared her throat. "I have an announcement to make."

My parents exchanged glances. For once, Bella stayed quiet. I fiddled with my thumbs and tried not to look at anyone. "I'm pregnant," Andromeda said, slipping off her robes, revealing a baby bump. It wasn't much for one, but for how slender she was, it looked like a lot. "I'm almost four months pregnant."

My mother gasped. My father glared. I did nothing. Bella smirked, satisfied that she was right that something was up with Andromeda. "Who is this boy?" my father asked, sounding angrier than I had ever heard him.

"Teddy Tonks. He's in the Hufflepuff house, he just finished his 7th year. He's a muggle-born."

My mother gasped. "D-did he r-rape y-you, sweetie," my mother asked.

"No, I'm in love with him," Andromeda said calmly.

My mother screamed. Bella glared at her. Then, my father stood up. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE, AND DON'T EVER COME BACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT, NOW! WE DON'T WANT TO SEE THE BABY, NOR WILL WE EVER. I DON'T WANT YOUR FILTHY BODY BACK IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN, YOU STUPID BLOOD-TRAITOR!" my father roared. My mother nodded in agreement. Bella had pulled out her wand, about to perform the killing curse, but my father stopped her.

Andromeda looked at me. I had been quiet all this time. "Cissy?" she asked, sounding close to tears.

"Don't call me Cissy. I'm not your sister anymore," I said, my voice full of ice.

Tears were running down Andromeda's face. She got up from her seat, and fled the house. My mother was crying in my father's arms. Bellatrix got up, and pulled me into her room. "That bitch! She didn't even tell us. She was in love with a mud-blood. Merlin, that's so disgusting. She ruined my proposal announcement. This day will be forever ruined because of her! You knew, Cissy. Didn't you?"

I wasn't too sure on what to say. I didn't want to get kicked out of the house too. "S-she told me that she was, you know, pregnant. She asked me not to tell anyone, but I assumed she would have told you the truth." I waited for Bella to start screaming, but she never did.

"Okay," Bella sighed. She looked over at me; I had started crying. Bella wrapped her arms around me, "It's okay, Cissy. We'll always be together, and nothing's going to change that. I promise. As long as you don't marry a mud-blood, but I don't see that happening."

"I-I just d-d-don't understand why s-she didn't lie."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked. I though she would have know what I was talking about.

"You know, say that some raped her. Not bring up the mud-blood. I mean, I would have done that. Andromeda's not going to have any place to raise her child."

"You see, Cissy. That's where you and I are different from Andromeda. Of course, we do love, but we can lie to save ourselves and the ones we love. Andromeda couldn't lie, it's not in her nature. She'd have to tell someone the truth sooner or later. It really is a shame she couldn't lie. No, actually it's good. I wouldn't want a nasty blood traitor in my house."

I nodded in agreement. Nothing would be right anymore; life would be too different. I curled up next to Bella, ready to fall asleep for a long time.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you thought, I love reviews. I was thinking of ending the story here, but I'm reconsidering that. Do you think I should keep on writing this, or start on something else? Hope you enjoyed it! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_POV: Narcissa_

_

* * *

_

Bella nudged me awake in the morning. "Cissy, get up. I'm taking you to the train station today. Get up, will you," she hissed. Yesterday, I had been excited about going. I knew that Bella wasn't coming back, but I had thought Andromeda might have changed her mind and gone to Hogwarts anyway. I would be alone on the train, and the rumors would be awful. Even though I was popular at school, it didn't save me from the dreadful gossip. _At least I have Lucius, _I thought.

"I'm going, Bella. Why aren't mother and father taking me?"

"They're too upset over Andromeda. Just get ready." Even in Bella's voice, I could hear the pain. For the following year, my parents would be distant and stay up in my father's office for most of the time. I wanted to kill Andromeda for what she had done to this family. Nothing would ever be right again. I showered, pick out an outfit, and did my hair and make-up. "Ready?" I nodded and followed her downstairs to the fireplace. As usual, we went by Floo Powder to the train station.

I gave Bella a quick hug and boarded the train. A girl in her last year came up to me. I didn't know her name, but I knew her as one of Andromeda's friends. She seemed to be looking around for her. "Is Andromeda with you?" the girl asked hopefully.

My throat felt tight, and I did all I could to stop from crying. "N-no," I said, turning around briskly.

The girl grabbed my shoulder lightly. "Do you know where she is?" The girl had a friendly face; just like Andromeda's. Her hair fell down to her hips, and was a light red shade that was perfectly straight. She had on green eye-shadow and light pink lipstick. It was something Andromeda would have worn. This girl was prettier, though. She almost didn't look real she was so pretty.

"S-she's not here."

The girl frowned. I could tell she was getting slightly frustrated. "Not here meaning?"

"Not here on the train, not at our manor, maybe not even in the country."

"Damn, I told her just to lie to your parents. Is she okay. I mean, you still are talking to her, right?"

I sighed, I was starting to not like this girl. She didn't seem to understand the importance of pure-blood wizarding. I would have guessed she was in Hufflepuff if it wasn't for her green Slytherin robes. "Why would I be talking to her? She fucked with a mud-blood, and now she's marrying him. Are you mental, or something? That's a reason to disown someone! She's a freaking blood-traitor!" I didn't know where this anger was coming from. I must have been raising my voice because people were starting to poke their heads out of their compartments.

The girl seemed to lower her voice considerably. "Look, I'm sorry to have upset you. It's just that she - Andromeda - carried for you. She left you this note." The girl reached into her robes and handed me a small envelope.

I took it, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. Options were running through my mind. _Give it back to her, don't read it, burn it, throw it out the train window, or just throw it away. _But I didn't do any of those things. I slipped the letter into my robes, and went off to an empty compartment without saying goodbye. I knew I was supposed to be meeting up with Lucius, but I locked the compartment door, and ripped open the letter.

_Dear Cissy,_

_This letter is meant for you, and only you. Bellatrix, Mother, Father, and Lucius are not allowed to read this letter. I know that you'll respect me, even though you're mad at me. How do I know you're mad at me? You go along with our cruel families ways. That's right, cruel. Mother and Father are all for killing innocent muggle-borns, and muggles, for that matter. Muggles and muggle-borns can't help the way they are born. I really hope you take into account what I'm about to tell you._

_Bella and our parents are crazy. For power, for money, for success. It's healthy to some extent, but they've crossed the line. I don't want you to go along with just because Bella is. You don't have to be her follower. You, Cissy, have the power to change our family. You're a really nice girl; you see beyond what most people don't. I'm not asking you to leave Mother, Father, Bellatrix, or Lucius. I just want you to consider standing up for what you _know _is right. _

_I'm really going to miss you, Cissy. Remember, I'll always love you no matter how mad you are at me._

_Love you so very much,_

_Andromeda_

There were a few tear drops on the bottom of the page. I felt hot, sweaty, and dizzy. I pressed my face to the cool train window. It had a calming effect, and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if I should write to her or not. There was a knock on my compartment door, distracting me from my thoughts. I got up shakily, and unlocked the door. Luckily, it was Lucius and a few of his friends. "Hey, Cissa," Lucius said, kissing me softly. "Are you okay? You're really pale. Here, sit down." I sat down rigidly. I wasn't sure why I was making such a big deal out of one stupid letter. It was probably because I knew what Andromeda said was right; my family was sick in the head. I was too, but not to their extent. I could try to talk them out of mud-blood hatred, but I didn't really want to do that. I hated how well Andromeda knew me. "Cissa, lovecakes, what happened?"

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to lie to Lucius; I never had before. But there were too many people around. Rookwood, MacNair, Yaxely, and Snape were there. "I need to tell you alone," I said, gesturing to the other guys.

Lucius cleared his throat. "Could you guys please excuse us for a moment. I believe there's an empty compartment just down the hall. We'll join you in a minute." We waited a minute before Lucius started talking again. "Okay, tell me what happened." I took a deep breath, and told him everything that had happened with my sister and the letter I had just received from her. "It'll be okay, Cissa. Just don't write back to her. That will only rip your family apart more."

The rest of the train ride was silent. I held back my tears; a Black was not to cry in public. Once off the train, I could hear people gossiping about Andromeda. "Did you hear about the middle Black girl?" "Yeah, that's right. Pregnant." ". . . ran away with a mud-blood." "She's a filthy blood traitor."

I hated it. I hated it all. That's when I became the cold girl most people known me as. I shut down when anyone tried to talk to me about Andromeda; I ran away; I hexed people. I wasn't the popular, beautiful Narcissa Black anymore. I was the "cold-hearted, beautiful bitch." Beauty no longer mattered much to me, though. I still kept up a striking appearance; a facade. What I really wanted to do was cut off all my hair, not care about my clothing, and stop wearing make-up. I longed to go back to a time when Andromeda was still in the family; back to a time when Andromeda's face was still stitched into the Black tapestry at my aunt's house, and not blasted away.

I wondered how different I would have been if Andromeda had never fallen in love with that stupid, dumbass mud-blood.

When I returned for my 5th year of school, I was no longer depressed. My mother had given me a potion to get rid of my sadness, and I was no longer called the cold-hearted bitch. I was back to being as popular as I could be.

I still look back to my fourth year, though, and regret everything that happened that summer. I often wished that I could have been tougher, more like Bella, but she struggled too; just not openly. Her frustration went to murdering people and servitude to the Dark Lord.

I really did hate Andromeda, her husband, and her horrible child. I regretted ever becoming close to her.

* * *

_**Okay, I think this is the end of my story. Let me know what you thought of it all!**_


End file.
